Core Narrative 5
TITLE: The Great War LOGLINE In a post-apocalyptic era, where humans now rely so much on godly strength to kill and steal in order to survive, a portal from the dead world opens and The Devil himself appeared to takeover the world, but Yaeger, a human with no godly strength has a plan to stop the war. SYNOPSIS In the post-apocalyptic era, where human population are down to 20%, there are no more laws, no more society, and everything is all about killing. People thrive to live looking for water, and food and anything to survive. The earth is about survival of the fittest, as a lot of humans has turned into cannibals. The planet earth is out of proportion and different groups led by different gods, and god-like powers fight each other to live. The human rely so much on godly powers. Demi gods and humans granted by godly powers now live within them and act as the ruler and leader for each group. One day, a portal opens from world of the dead opens, and The Devil himself wants to claim to planet earth as his. Different groups made a truce to join forces to stop the evil that wants to claim the world. One group led by a human with a godly strength leader Levi, however sees this as an opportunity. He had the plan to take over the Earth by reviving the power of Mother Nature. But his right hand man Yaeger sees that he only wants to use the power for his selfish reason. Yaeger broke away with his group and went on a quest, with his wife Maureen to find the resting place of Mother Nature before Levi does. The battle went on for years trying to defeat The Devil and his forces, and it seems that the Humans and the Gods and demi Gods with them are powerless compared to The Devil. Yaeger and Levi also went on to their own battle as they both reach the resting place of Mother Nature. Maureen eventually died from the battle but was then resurrected and became Mother Nature's reincarnation. Maureen defeated Levi and The Devil went back to the dead world and finally restored the known planet Earth back. THE HERO The hero of this story is a human named Yaeger. He is the right hand man of Levi, captain of their group. Physical Goal Yaeger believes that the only way to end the war is to resurrect Mother Nature. So he went on to his own mission to find her resting place. Emotional Goal Yaeger wants to prove himself even though he is powerless and wants to do the right thing. Personal Obstacle In the world where human rely so much on godly powers, Yaeger struggles because he has a mission but didn't have any godly strength. THE VILLAIN # The main villain is Death himself leading the army of the dead. # Levi is Yaeger's captain, and is the villain in Yaeger's mission. # Death is The Devil's right hand man is one of the most powerful character in the story. Justification The Devil sees the world is suffering and wants him to be the ruler instead. SUPPORTING CHARACTERS # Maureen, Yaeger's wife - She went on a quest with Yaeger. She died but then resurrected by the power of Mother Nature and eventually inherited the power becoming Mother Nature's reincarnation. # Levi, Yaeger's group leader - He has a plan to take Mother Nature's power to gain control of the Earth, for his selfish reason. # Death, The Devil's right hand man - Death is The Devil's commander, and is one of the strongest character in this story. LOCATIONS This story consist of many different location all over world but there are some locations that are worth mentioning. # Stull, Kansas - This is where Mother Nature was burried, this was also the place where Maureen died, resurrected and became Mother Nature's reincarnation. # Ancient Ruins in Cambodia - This is where a defense team resides and a great battle between the humans and death happened. MEDIUM This will be a trilogy movie. PLATFORM This will be released in the cinemas. It is one of the major highlight that has so much information from the past. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION This story includes a lot of character reveal and micro story reveal.